


One Corner of the Universe

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gem Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: The Blade of Marmora were the most fearsome rebel gems. They were also the dorkiest bunch of gems to ever grace the Universe.





	One Corner of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> a study in dance, fusion, and fusion dance

“I’m… kind of unsure about this”, Kolivan admitted, feeling anxiety fluttering inside their stomach. For someone whose body was created out of pure light, Kolivan somewhat could relate to the many ways Humans described the inner working of their body.

 

Antok turned all of a sudden, and a small surprised yelp escaped Kolivan’s lips. In the background, soft music was playing amongst the crashing waves.

 

While Homeworld gems were no stranger to music, having been using it for military purposes for _eons_ , Humans created music for intrinsically different purpose. To fill in the silence, to sing along, to lift up the mood. It was… oddly _charming_ , Kolivan found. They _loved_ it.

 

“You? Unsure?” Antok let out an amused chuff, taking another turn, and another, and another.

 

Only then Kolivan realized how odd it was for a sapphire like them to feel unsure about something. Feeling unsure about the future was not something that they experienced before joining the rebellion—no, their future vision was too strong for them to worry about that. Alas, that was what exactly happened right now.

 

“Don’t laugh”, Kolivan sniped irritatedly, though they could feel blush spreading on their face.

 

“You’re cute”, Antok laughed anyway and pressed kisses to Kolivan’s face. “We do not have to do this now, you know?”

 

 _Yes_ , Kolivan’s first instinct screamed. 

 

“N-no. I… I want to”, they said instead and allowed Antok to twirl them around. “I… I want to fuse with you.”

 

Antok dipped them backwards. Their gems glowed, and Kolivan closed their eyes.

 

As their physical forms began to coalesce, Kolivan felt slight resistance came from within. The fusion’s form warbled, struggling to take form. The light dimmed. Kolivan opened their eyes.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Well…” Kolivan tried not to sound disappointed. “That was… something.”

 

“We can always try again later”, Antok said diplomatically as he helped Kolivan stand upright.

 

“I do not understand”, Kolivan sighed. “Thace and Ulaz do it all the time.”

 

Antok shrugged. “They’re different. That was what you told them, remember?”

 

Yes, Kolivan did say that, at the beginning of the Rebellion. Thace and Ulaz’ fuse-and-unfuse routine was different, _special_. But Kolivan didn’t understand why they couldn’t replicate it with Antok. Didn’t they love Antok enough? Didn’t Antok love them enough?

 

“You still want to continue the dance?” Antok asked, after a moment.

 

“Why?”Kolivan asked before they could stop themself. “We failed to fuse.”

 

“I like dancing with you”, Antok replied, simple as that. “It doesn’t have to be a fusion dance.”

 

Kolivan thought back about Humans dancing simply because they liked it, because it was a good exercise. Even with their surprisingly short lifespan, Humans really had created the oddest things to decorate their lives with, making it livelier.

 

“Alright”, they eventually said.

 

They were not Humans, the two of them. But that was alright. They were on Earth—they could dance all they want, if they wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think in the comment or go scream @ [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
